


Geneolgia

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, i am not the good am sorry, spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: Janne felt hate, Janne felt rage, Janne felt a great many things when thinking on the subject. Janne would admit many things, but there were things he knew that he would never say whilst he felt it.





	Geneolgia

**Author's Note:**

> am sorry for the edge

Janne hated the Geneolgia family.  
Janne hated the name, the mere sound making his blood boil.

  
Once upon a time it had struck a fear into him, a memory of a name that had ended all he'd known.  
Once it had made his insides twist in a manner that made him cower.  
The fear that had haunted his nightmares had spiraled into a rage as he'd grown, a feeling that made his mind buzz and his heart ache in the want for what he felt they deserved.

  
Janne felt rage towards the Geneolgia name.   
A feeling in his gut that drove him forward. A feeling that drove him to be better to be the best.  
A feeling that mixed with his natural competitiveness and desires, a feeling that had spurred him onto the path of bloodied revenge.

  
Janne felt sorrow when thinking on those lost to that family and their greed.  
He felt an anger when he thought of the family he had lost.  
How the Balestra name had fallen beneath the boot of a family only concerned with their own betterment.  
Janne felt a weakness thinking on his family, not unlike a child lost from their mother. A mourning feeling that crept up his throat that he forced down.  
He was a Balestra, he couldn't fall to such a thing, not yet, not ever.

  
Yew bore the same name, that of Geneolgia.  
And yet no matter what Janne tried he couldn't fully push the image onto Yew, couldn't pull the pieces of that wretched family onto Yew Geneolgia.  
Yew was not the same.  
He wasn't just a Geneolgia, he was...well, he was Yew.

  
A boy who got stuck high on the spire because of fear while trying to prove himself. Yew was a person who'd rather stick his nose into a book then get into the same muddied mischief as others. Yew found enjoyment in knowledge and found fear in a great many things. From ghosts to heights, from waking Janne to check the shadows in the night to having to be carried down.  
Yew Geneolgia was a person Janne found friendship in.

  
Janne Balestra hated the Geneolgia name.  
All that they were and all they had done, he had chosen this path alongside the Kaiser to fix what he felt had been wrong, the finally give himself what he felt deserved.  
Janne Balestra would snap and sneer that he hated all under that, be it Yew or otherwise.

  
Janne would not admit that Yew's wounded look did hurt him inside.  
Janne felt hate towards all that was what he hated.  
Janne told himself he would hate Yew Geneolgia.  
Janne hated Yew Geneolgia.

  
But, more than anything in his heart, Janne hated that he could never truly hate Yew, no matter what he said.


End file.
